iSeddie songfics'drabbles
by cookiedough.0moliver.4evr
Summary: Just some song fics...Not many right now, but there will be more later. Mostly Seddie fluff, cuz I ship it, but some Creddie for those who...ship that. ; R&R.
1. Chapter 1

;+drabbles!

_**[A/N]**_** hey guys. it's brooklyn, a.k.a cookiedough.0moliver.4evr...well, formally. i'm changing it to shippin;me'some'seddie! so, obviously, if you get any PMs' from a certain 'shippin;me'some'seddie!' it's me! anywho, on with the fics...**

_**The Way I Loved You- Taylor Swift.**_

_[SAM; POV'.] _

I had to choose. Freddie, or Carly. You'd think it'd be easy. "CARLY!" you're screaming. "SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!". But, no, it's not that easy. I love Freddie too. "Love is a funny thing..." he once told me. "Love makes people go crazy!". I had rolled my eyes then, But now, I take it back. If love makes people go crazy, then baby, I'm insane...

**;]-smss.**

* * *

_**Hello Beautiful- the Jonas Brothers.**_

_[SAM; POV'.] _

He always said he'd learn stuff for me. How to play "Splatter-cake". How to make pink applesauce. He had a list; all through high-school, every time he completed a 'task', he'd check it off. A copy of the list was hung on the inside of his locker, a copy in his bedroom, tacked on his bulliten board, just over a picture of him and Sam at Carly's. Graduation day came and went, and on the last day of school, he realized that there was one last thing to do.

-LEARN TO PLAY GUITAR FOR SAM!-

He practiced all summer, and the night I left for an Arts school in California, he sat me under 'our' tree and smiled as he started playing the first chords of Hello Beautiful, by the Jonas Brothers. His voice came out amazingly and I couldn't help but cry. Task complete, he kissed my cheek and whispered, "Tonight, I'm gonna fly, even if I can't see your eyes..." and walked me to my parents SUV.

"Bye Freddie," I whispered through my tears.

"G'bye Sam..." he breathed out. I embraced him in a bear-hug. "G'bye beautiful..." he half said-half sang, and I could tell he was smiling.

**;]-smss.**


	2. Chapter 2

;+drabbles!

_**[A/N]**_** hey guys. it's brooklyn, a.k.a cookiedough.0moliver.4evr...well, formally. i'm changing it to shippin;me'some'seddie! so, obviously, if you get any PMs' from a certain 'shippin;me'some'seddie!' it's me! anywho, on with the fics...**

**;]-smss.**

Forever- Chris Brown.

_[CARLY; POV'.]_

As I watched the scene unfold before me, a realization hit me. Freddie Benson was not your average sixteen-year-old. He was a great kid. Sure, he was a little geeky at times, but other than that, he was amazing. I can't believe I'm actually saying this…I, Carly Shay, like Freddie. Oh man, wait till Sam finds out. I pondered over the different things she could say to me when I told her, when Freddie came up to me and asked me if I would dance with him. I stood there dumbstruck for at least two minutes, before something like 'yessurefreddiei'dlovetodancewithyou' came out. We danced to a fast song at first, then a slow one came one.

"Carly…" he whispered. "Can we dance forever?" Those words sent shivers down my spine, and I nodded meekly. Freddie Benson was definitely not your average sixteen-year-old.

**;]- smss**

_**Unlove You- Ashley Tisdale.**_

___[SAM; POV'.]_

Tears rolled down my cheeks, even as I furiously rubbed them away. I stood up from my bed and walked over to my desk, and I picked up all our pictures from years past. I'd tried burning them, shredding them, even throwing them away, but I couldn't. I'm mad at you! Why is that so hard to say out loud?

I picked up our most recent one; two weeks before you broke it off with me. I was smiling, sitting on a park bench, and you, you Freddie, your looking at me in such an adoring way, I wonder if maybe, breaking up with me was a mistake. But it's over now; it doesn't matter anymore.

"Freddie…" I mumbled. "I can most anything I have to," I swallowed my pain. "But I can't un love you."


	3. Chapter 3

;+drabbles!

_**[A/N]**_** hey guys. it's brooklyn, a.k.a cookiedough.0moliver.4evr...well, formally. i'm changing it to shippin;me'some'seddie! so, obviously, if you get any PMs' from a certain 'shippin;me'some'seddie!' it's me! anywho, on with the fics...**

_**Feels Like Love- the Cheetah Girls.**_

___[SAM; POV'.] _

My heart is beating wildly. Your hand feels so…right…in mine. Everyday I wonder why you chose me over all the girls that chose you. Is it possible that I'm falling in love with you? Oh well, it feels like love to me.

**;]- smss**

_**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift.**_

___[SAM; POV'.]_

Geez, how long is he gonna be on the phone with her? I wondered. Ever since him and Carly started dating, it's been nothing but 'oh Freddie' s from Carly, and nothing but 'oh Carly' s from Freddie. I'm a third wheel now, and I don't like it. I never did. Freddie was my best friend first. I was here before her, and everybody else. I'll go on and admit it. I like Freddie. Why can't he just see that he belongs with me? I'm the one who understands him, and makes him laugh, even if I pick on him. We all have our moments, and mine just all include Freddie. All this time, how could he not know? He belongs with me.


End file.
